


The letter

by luxshine



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock managed to leave John a letter, despite the fact that he wasn't expecting to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> This little snippet came from a thread in Fandom Secrets about how easy it would've been to make Holmes's unrequited love for Watson canon in the Ritchie films, without changing anything from the movie itself, but just giving voice to the situation. So I couldn't resist suggesting that the letter would be the perfect place to do it. And since Ritchie didn't add the letter (As logically it was impossible to give Holmes time to write it, I decided to add it myself.
> 
> Dedicated to all the Sherlock/John fans who are tired of little hints and winks and want something different from the usual "bromance".

It wasn't until Watson arrived to Mycroft's house in Switzerland when he found the letter, carefully folded inside the pockets of the suit he had worn to the Ambassador's ball. Holmes must've placed in there sometime between their ( _last_ )  dance and his final confrontation with Moriarty.

 

Watson opened it and read it, with tears in his eyes.

 

                  My dear Watson (It read):

 

                 I write these few lines as I ready myself for the final discussion with Prof. Moriarty, and if everything went as I fear it did, I am no longer at your side. And while I am pleased to think that I shall be able to free  society from any further effects of his presence, I also fear that the cost will bring pain to you, my dear Boswell. Even as I write I can hear you, in my mind and heart, scoffing at the notion that I hesitate to bring more pain into your life. After all, you say, I have never given any thought to your well being. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Indeed, since I am making a full confession to you, I must admit that I never planned for you to have been at my side for this last adventure. I fully intended to say my goodbyes at your wedding. But I'm a selfish man, as you know, and I couldn't bear to be away from you for too long. The truth is, Watson, that I have done a huge disservice to your friendship, because friendship was never what I wanted from you. You often wondered why I never wanted to meet Miss Morstan before your wedding, this is why. I couldn't forgive her for taking what was never mine to have. You once asked me if I wanted to die alone, and I failed to answer. The truth is, until the moment of your wedding to Miss Morstan, I always thought I would die at your side, and I could not wish for anything more.

               Although I'm sure you will destroy this letter before anyone else can read it, I'm afraid I cannot be clearer with my words. Even so, I am sure that you have understood my true meaning. You always were the only one I could give myself to.

 

              Pray give my greetings to Mrs. Watson, and believe me to be, my dear fellow

 

              Always yours,

 

                                                                                        _Sherlock Holmes_


End file.
